Ne plus mentir
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Il y a des moments où le mensonge n'a plus de raison d'être. Que se soit un rêve où la réalité pourquoi avoir des regrets lorsque l'on a tous ce qu'on désir sous les yeux ? - Supercat -


**Salut** **à tous, voilà un nouvel OS de poster au milieu de ma petite semaine de vacances. À l'origine, j'ai écris celui là pour ma meilleur amie mais elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait de raison pour que je ne partage pas avec les autres ! ;)**

 **Et puis… Cat me manque même si cette saison deux nous offre des personnage géniaux Cat reste Cat ! ^^**

 **Résumer :** **Il y a des moments où le mensonge n'a plus de raison d'être. Que se soit un rêve où la réalité pourquoi avoir des regrets lorsque l'on a tous ce qu'on désir sous les yeux ? - SuperCat -**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Supergirl, que se soit des comics, du film ou de la série ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _ **oOoOo**_

\- Ne plus mentir -

Kara n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait mal et elle était exténuée. La blonde se dirige alors sans y réfléchir vers le toit de Catco. De toute façon, il n'y aura personne à cette heure là. Elle pourrait donc se reposer tranquillement avant de reprendre son envole.

Elle descendit jusqu'au balcon. C'était un endroit où elle se sentait bien. Un lieu où elle pouvait être elle-même. Ni Kara, ni Supergirl. Juste elle.

La blonde masse son épaule en soupirant. Cet idiot d'alien à la peau bleu le lui avait briser. Se n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne s'arrange. Dans deux heures grand max, elle sera remise. En attendant, elle dormirait.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison, elle n'était pas retourner à la base. Pourtant, là-bas elle aurait été soigné en un claquement de doigt. Et, il y avait Alex…

Kara s'installe sur le rebord du balcon et s'allonge. Un instant, elle observa le ciel étoilé. Puis très vite, elle ferme les yeux. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle en avait vraiment besoin.

# SuperCat #

Cat entra dans son ancien ascenseur privé et ferme les yeux en se massant les paupières. Cette journée avait été horrible. Longue et stressante voilà comment avait été ces dernière heures. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle revienne justement aujourd'hui.

Son portable au creux de sa main. Elle suivait l'actualité sur Supergirl. Son combat du jour avait particulièrement violent et avait inquiéter tous le monde. Tous avait vu la jeune super héroïne se faire battre et être blesser. L'inquiétude avait prit les cœur de tous les habitants.

Bien sûr, elle s'était relever à de nombreuse reprise et avait fini par battre ce monstre. Supergirl ne représentait pas l'espoir pour rien. Mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et disparu. Et depuis, silence radio. Aucune cape rouge dans le ciel, d'accélération supersonique. Rien.

Cat avait du mal à se l'avouer mais elle s'inquiétait. Il était même probable que si elle n'avait pas été en ville, elle serait revenu exprès. Il ne fallait pas la prendre pour une idiote. Elle savait que l'héroïne n'était autre que Kara. Certes, son ancienne assistante avait tout fait pour lui cacher mais elle mentait très mal. Et sérieusement, de simple lunettes étaient loin d'être un bon déguisement.

Après tout, elle était Cat Grant ! Une des meilleurs journaliste qui soit ! On ne lui mentait pas si facilement. Enfin, la seule personne qui parvenait à le faire s'était elle-même. Et elle essayait de s'auto-persuader qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Kara, depuis un certain temps maintenant. Elle n'était pas partie pour rien...

Elle travers le couloir et passe devant l'ancien bureau de Kara ses yeux toujours scotché sur son écran. Les lumières de son ancien bureau s'allume automatiquement. James ne lui en voudrait pas si elle s'installait quelque minute, le temps d'être soulager et de voir Supergirl réapparaître. C'est pourquoi elle se posa sur le canapé en soupirant.

Mais où donc était passer Supergirl ? Voilà le nouveau titre d'un article sur un blogue. S'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Elle ne lisait jamais de blogue. Kara lui faisait faire n'importe quoi !

Cat posa son téléphone sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Pourquoi était-elle revenu ici, à Catco ? Tous le monde était partit depuis des heures. En plus Carter l'attendait a l'hôtel. S'était un choix insensé et complètement idiot. Et pourquoi diable était-elle revenu dans cette ville ?

Son regard parcourra le bureau a la recherche d'un indice même infime, d'une réponse. Cat se redressa un peu brusquement. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau avant de se diriger vers le balcon. Elle ouvrit la porte vitré sans vraiment faire attention a ce qui l'entourait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle tomba de haut lorsqu'elle elle y découvrit Kara.

Cat fut si surprise que la bouteille en plastic lui échappe malencontreusement des mains. Tous le contenu se déverse sur la terrasse mais la reine des média n'y fit pas attention. Elle est bien trop obnubilé par le spectacle que représente son anciene assistante a elle toute seule.

Kara avait l'air paisible en apparence. Cat se rapprocha et c'est a ce moment qu'elle remarqua que l'autre femme était au bord du vide. Que se passerait-il si elle tombait ? Elle pourrait se faire mal ! Elle était peut-être Supergirl mais pas invulnérable. D'ailleurs, son épaule avait vraiment prit un angle plus qu'étrange. Ne faudrait-il pas qu'elle ailles a l'hôpital ?

La plus âgée se rapprocha alors encore plus silencieusement et en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne voulait pas la surprendre et provoquer un accident. Non, elle voulait juste, l'observer un peu, pas longtemps. Se nourrir de sa beauté sans en éprouver la moindre honte.

Le visage de Kara était définitivement calme. Elle ne semblait pas hanter par la douleur. Une mèche de cheveux barrait son visage. Alors, délicatement, Cat lui retira et la cala derrière son oreille. Imperceptiblement un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celle dont on disait parfois ne pas avoir de cœur. Kara lui avait terriblement manquer.

Cat s'éloigna juste le temps de prendre un chaise et s'installa à côté de la sauveuse de National City. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la perfection que représentait sa belle Kara. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Déjà, elle avait été intrigué mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert son secret s'était de pire en pire. Elle se sentait obsédée par Kara. Elle voulait tous savoir d'elle. Absolument tout...

La reine des média se demandait parfois : combien de temps. Combien de temps devrait-elle encore mentir ? Faire croire qu'elle ignore tout de l'identité secrète de Supergirl. Mais pire encore faire comme si ses sentiments n'existait pas. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou elle avait eu une folle envie de coincer Kara contre un mur et de lui voler une baiser.

Un baiser… se n'était pas grand-chose.

Malheureusement, Cat s'était rendu compte que se n'était pas juste une passe, un béguin, un coup d'un soir. Non, elle était tomber amoureuse de son assistance. Elle éprouvait de profond sentiment pour elle et elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Et encore moins être rejeter. Voilà la raison numéro un de son départ.

Kara commença a s'agiter. Son corps était secouer par des spasmes. De tout évidence, elle faisait un cauchemar ou du moins, le début d'un mauvais songe. Des mots essaye de se former mais ne franchissait pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Sa respiration devenait archaïque, ses sourcilles se fronçait, sa main s'accrocha au rebord du muret. L'empreinte des ses doigts se forma dans la pierre.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Cat se redressa et déposa délicatement une main sur la joue de la jeune héroïne. Geste qui semble d'ailleurs légèrement la calmer. Mais se n'était pas suffisant parce que Kara continue de s'agiter. Sauf que si elle continuait comme ça, la balustrade allait disparaître.

Cat prit alors son courage a deux mains et secoua l'épaule qui n'était pas endommager de Kara. Elle se penche très légèrement avant de murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

 **-Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Je t'en pris Kara, calme toi.**

Après ces mots, toutes la tension et les muscles de la jeune blonde se relâchèrent. L'autre femme soupire de soulagement. La crise était passer. Elle venait d'évité le pire. Sa main glisse et s'éloigne de la peau de la plus jeune. Et alors qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir être surprise, un mot s'échappa des lèvre de Supergirl :

 **-Cat…**

Le cœur de cette dernière tambourinait tellement dans sa poitrine que s'en était presque douloureux. Kara venait-elle vraiment de prononcer son nom ? Cat glisse doucement ses doigts entre ceux de l'autre femme et se réinstalle près d'elle. Sans savoir si elle pouvait l'entendre, ni même si c'est ce qu'elle devait faire, Cat ajouta :

 **-Je suis là.**

La fondatrice de Catco avait de plus en plus de question. D'abord, pourquoi Kara n'était-elle pas rentrer chez elle ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en avait empêcher ? De quoi avait-elle peur ? Et pourquoi… pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était son nom qu'elle prononçait dans son sommeil ? Et il restait la plus grande question. Comment ? Comment allait-elle expliquer sa présence a Kara quand cette dernière allait se réveiller ?

# SuperCat #

Kara ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle remarqua que la lune était bien plus haute que prévu. Depuis quand dormait-elle ? Elle se redressa mais aussitôt une ombre passa près d'elle et lui demanda d'y aller doucement. Elle était pourtant sûre de n'être pas rentrer à la base. Elle écarquille les yeux quand elle découvrit Cat.

C'était impossible ! Elle est sûrement encore en plein milieu d'un rêver. Se n'était pas possible autrement. Pourquoi Cat serait-elle ici sinon ? Elle se donne des baffe mentale quand elle remarque que sa main droite est liée a celle de Cat. Elle se mit alors a les fixer sans dire un mot.

Remarquant l'insistance du regard de Kara, la reine de média retire sa main comme si subitement la peau de l'autre femme la brûlait. Elle murmure un rapide et à peine audible :

 **-Désolée.**

Kara n'en revenait pas d'entendre ce mot dans la bouche de son ex-patronne. Elle tombait des nu. Là s'était certain, elle rêvait ! Pourtant elle baissa les yeux, étrangement, s'était elle qui était gêner. Son regard s'arrête alors sur l'emblème de sa famille.

Non ! Elle était Supergirl ! Pas Kara… même dans un rêve ça craignait !

Son regard passa alors de Cat, a son emblème puis vers le vide. Il ne restait plus que la fuite. Elle ne pourrait jamais expliquer son arrêt a Catco. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire serait crédible de toute façon. Elle se tourna et se redressa avant de s'adresser a sa patronne :

 **-Je… je suis désolée Miss Grant. Je ne sais pas ce que…**

 **-Kara.**

 **-… que je fais… quoi ? Non Miss Grant, je vous ai déjà dis que je ne suis pas…**

 **-Kara.**

 **-Tout à fait. Je ne suis pas elle.**

Cat soupira avant de s'avancer ce qui eu pour effet de faire reculer l'autre femme. Dans un geste un peu précipité, les muscles de Kara se sont tous contracter. La douleur fulgurante se propage alors de nouveau dans son épaule. Tout de suite, elle grimaça et se la maintient. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituer a ressentir ce genre de chose.

La plus âgée ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant la plus jeune souffrir. Elle tendit la main vers elle mais arrêta son geste, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inapproprié. Cat avait toujours ressentie un instinct de protection très développer pour ceux qu'elle aimait. De tout évidence, la jeune blonde n'échappait pas a la règle. Mais il fallait qu'elle maintienne les apparences.

Kara remarqua comme un éclat de tristesse au fond des yeux de Cat. S'était plutôt étrange. Cette dernière était très forte pour cacher ses émotions. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

 **-Tous va bien Miss Grant ?**

 **-S'il te plaît, arrêtons ce petit jeu ridicule. Je suis fatiguée de mentir.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Kara. Je sais que c'est toi. Je l'ai toujours su. Et c'est moi qui ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas. Tu as l'air blesser.**

 **-Je ne…**

 **-Kara, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Mais comment…**

 **-Je suis Cat Grant !**

 **-Okay…**

Cat avança d'un pas faisant reculer l'autre femme qui se retrouva prisonnière entre son ex-patronne et le vide. Bien sûr, elle pouvait s'envoler a tout moment et oublier tout ça. Se serait tellement plus facile. Faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais exister. Mais elle n'était pas sûr que s'était ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Kara s'agrippe a la barrière de sécurité ce qui la fit une nouvelle fois tiquer a cause de la douleur.

 **-Tu as besoin d'un médecin.**

Kara répondit négativement d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'intervention d'un médecin. Ça n'allait pas changer juste parce que Cat Grant l'avait décider. Elle était Supergirl et faisait ses choix toute seule. Elle n'allait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite. Hors de question.

Pourtant l'autre femme continuait a prodigué des conseil encore et encore. Par mégarde, les yeux de Kara se posent sur les lèvres de Cat. Sauf que maintenant elle n'arrivait plus a les lâcher. C'était impossible… Cat n'était même pas sensé être là.

Pendant son combat elle avait eu très peur. Mais pas de mourir, non. Elle avait été tétaniser a l'idée d'être submerger par les regrets. Alors qu'on lui avait briser le bras et qu'elle s'était retrouver immerger sous l'eau, cherchant l'oxygène elle ne pensait qu'à Cat.

A cette femme magnifique, unique dont elle était amoureuse en secret depuis maintenant deux ans. Et qui était partit. Elle ne voulait plus avoir de regrets.

Kara fixa Cat qui a commence a élever la voix. Elle est énerver, rien d'étonnant a cela. La plus jeune n'avait pas écouter un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune blonde, Cat n'avait pas changer. Le remarquant Cat explosa :

 **-Parce que savoir que je m'inquiète pour toi, toi : Kara, ça t'amuse ?!**

 **-Absolument pas.**

 **-Alors enlève-moi ce sourire arrogant de ton magn… de ton visage.**

Kara n'avait pas envie d'imaginer devoir sauver une nouvelle fois cette ville sans savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer d'ignorer si ses sentiments étaient partager. Elle prit alors une forte inspiration et sans y réfléchir plus longtemps avance d'un pas. Cat ne se rendit compte de rien. Elle était bien trop occuper a la disputer comme si elle était une simple enfant. Kara tendit la main vers la reine des média et la pose sur son épaule.

Le geste arrête le flux de paroles de la plus âgée qui écarquille un peu les yeux. Un silence unique s'installe entre les deux femmes et la seule chose qui les dérangeaient c'était les battement sourd et frénétique de leurs cœurs.

L'héroïne de National City entendait tous cela. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu alors qu'elle s'avança. Ses yeux ne cesse de glisser des yeux aux lèvres de Cat. Elle murmure alors :

 **-Maintenant Cat, je vais t'embrasser.**

Et sans plus attendre, de peur que ce moment se brise, qui ne se révèle être qu'un rêve, Kara laissa glisser sa main dans le cou de Cat. Elle attira l'autre femme vers elle, brisa le peu de distance qui les séparaient encore. Puis, délicatement elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de la reine de média.

C'est un baiser que la plus jeune voulait chaste. Elle voulait évité toute précipitation. Certes, elle avait l'impression qu'elles se tournaient autour depuis une éternité et son départ avait anéantit son cœur mais se n'était pas une raison pour tout gâcher maintenant.

Elle détacha doucement l'emprise qu'elle venait de prendre sur Cat pour la laisser décider de ce qu'elle voulait. Kara était terrifier à l'idée d'être rejeter mais elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait plus mentir. Elle aimait Cat et elle estimait au moins avoir le droit a un baiser.

Juste un baiser…

# SuperCat #

Kara Denver venait de l'embrasser ! Kara Denver venait de l'embrasser et elle agissait comme une adolescente effaroucher. Cat était incapable de bouger, revivant et réinventant les dernières secondes. S'était forcément un rêve. Pourquoi l'autre femme l'aurait embrasser sinon ?

Les mains de la plus jeune commença a la quitter. Alors une peur terrible s'imissa en elle. Celle d'être abandonner. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Kara. Elle ne voulait plus devoir partir. Elles avaient à peine échanger un baiser et elle avait l'impression d'être encore plus amoureuse qu'avant.

Non, elle ne l'a perdrait pas. Foie de Grant, Kara resterait avec elle, serait à elle.

Ses deux bras se refermèrent alors dans le dos de Supergirl. D'ailleurs, cette cape n'était vraiment pas pratique. Kara sembla surprise mais fini par replacer ses mains sur le corps de l'autre femme. L'une au creux de son dos et l'autre entrain de jouer avec ses cheveux.

S'était réel. Du moins, Cat l'espérait et si par malheur, tous ceci n'était qu'un rêve, elle ne voulait rien regretter. Elle desserra alors lentement ses bras, relèva la tête pour se perdre dans les yeux de Kara. Cette femme allait pour sûr la rendre folle.

Cat part a l'assaut des lèvres de Kara dans un baiser parsemé de désir enfouie depuis bien longtemps. Très vite, elle demanda l'accès a l'entrer de la bouche de l'autre et un combat s'engagea. Cat continua d'avancer, faisant reculer Kara encore et encore.

Kara se penche de plus en plus et la barrière derrière elle commença a se tordre sous son poids et sa force. Ses deux mains était maintenant sur le visage de Cat. L'échange se termina par une petite morsure de la part de la plus âgées sur la lèvre inférieur de la plus jeune. Kara observa cette femme merveilleuse à bout de souffle avec un sourire unique.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête et remarqua qu'elles était toutes les deux dans le vide et que Cat est complètement allonger sur elle. Kara s'était envoler sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était temps de revenir sur la terre ferme. Sans aucun geste brusque elle effectue le chemin inverse sans que Cat ne se rende compte de rien.

 **-Il y a deux règles,** la voix de Cat est roc et encore déformer par le manque d'oxygène. **Si on doit être ensemble. Il y a deux règles. Premièrement tu ne me mens plus jamais. Quelque soit la situation, je peux gérer. Deuxièmement, ne me brise pas le cœur parce que je t'aime Kara.**

 **-D'accord. Mais seulement si tu respecte toi aussi ces règles.**

 **-Deal.**

 **-Je t'aime Cat.**

Et comme pour sceller ce nouvelle arrangement, les deux femmes s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Baiser qui fera partie d'une très longue succession d'autre baiser.

Fin

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! Ce petit OS sur le couple Kara/Cat est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)****

 **Je vais peut-être dispatcher encore un petit OS cette semaine… avant de publier le chapitre 7 du Monde des Rêves. Peut-être... ! ^^**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


End file.
